User talk:Rcisim319
Let go of the world you know, and plug in the party lights... }} Special Blend #9 ANUMNUM! Hi. Thanks for the message you left for me. And, If you don't mind me asking, I notice alot of users have there sims characters on there home page and meeages, And I would like my sim to be on my home page. So, If you have time,Could you help me with that? Please. Sorry, That last message was from me. I forgot to ad a signature--SierraSia 11:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I'll try to talk to her about that sometime. And Thanks, That would be great if you could do that for me for the word bubble. Thank you so much! :)--SierraSia 14:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like the top to be green. And the bottom to be red. Hows that? --SierraSia 14:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Gotta go, My brother is here, Sorry.--SierraSia 14:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I love it! But how do I use it? Sorry, last comment was me, again...--SierraSia 19:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...but, how do I make that line in you'r last message, between you'r user name and tex?--SierraSia 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Peach Carrot Power SierraSia|text=Like this? }} WUT NU! But, how do I make a cool friend list like yours on my profile?}} }} I like your mysim.WWE Diva 16:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) True Grit }} My Strawberry Milk Looks Like Pepto Bismol Blame it on the Changes All I Want is Everything! Hey! Whats up? WWE Diva 23:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) OHHH....im such an idiot!!>:( A World of Pain Okay! Would you like to join my company? Its called WWE Diva Productions. }}WWE Diva Before MySims Tv joined together some user on 2 to 3 diffent companys.WWE Diva 00:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep and Do you know how long it take Blanky to do my sim?WWE Diva 00:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I request my first day here.WWE Diva 00:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} Hey. How do i put user boxes on my page? P.S. Could you make it DJ Candy? To thank you, here's a cool pic.Bandicootfan63 17:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Sons of Liberty }} }} }} }} }} 2. Nunchuk.}} }} }} P.S: Sew you'r buddy list. Thank you!--SierraSia 12:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Drop like it all! I'm bored....and oh so lonely! Want me to help with your HW? Christopher Cross = Guy Who Directed H. Really, it's true! Aww, thanks! I feel so...special! Even though I already am, of course. :) Let's try to work our way up to that very special, special point. From, your new almost pal, Cat5sparkles 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The name of this post: true. I don't really know who this 'Chris Columbus' guy is, except that he discovahed the USA. Sure and do you have Mario Sports Mix?Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 22:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Touching Memories...don't touch you Thank you so much. Cat5sparkles 00:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Please? I do whatever however I want Clean Breaks }} }} When you just wanna leave it at the default mood, or you are just too lazy at the moment to type in a mood, just type your word bubble as you normally do: You can see a list of your moods on your word bubble page. }} Nyanyanyanyanyanya AKA Nyan-Cat }} You can blame it on the changes. Also, I thought you said you left for vacation...?}} You is back? }} }} Ok, i'm on the chat.--SierraSia 22:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Happiness is just a state of mind }}